Wishing well
by Punk not dead
Summary: Sometimes you get lost in the dark and a wish is the hope that tomorrow can change. B/V AU Where complete strangers fall in love without knowing.
1. Butterfly

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

**Wishing well**

_Chapter 1:_

"_Whisper a wish to a butterfly…"_

* * *

><p>It was a cold and unforgiving night. The skies above, a violent swirl of black and purple, drenched the world in a thick curtain of rain.<p>

The ominous clicking of high heels on wet pavement resounded in the night.

Thunder roared, a dog howled and man sent his prayers to god.

He was running like the devil himself was chasing him, and maybe it was true.

His vision blurred by the rain and the warm mix of blood and sweat pouring down his face, he failed to notice the fork in the road and went crashing down the cobblestone.

A sharp kick had him facing the skies and new pain surged over pain when the spiky heel of a leather boot imbedded itself on his chest.

Pure, unadulterated fear had him closing his eyes as tight as he could. But in the end, death always wins, and no one can escape its allure.

This time, this place, death was a pair of ocean blue eyes, staring down at him with the fire of hell behind them.

"Butterfly…", he choked, and in the distance he could swear he heard a dark chuckle in response.

Full red lips were pulled into a sardonic smirk and those eyes encased in the face of an angel flashed with something unknown.

The spike of the heel went deeper, and a whisper of a breath brushed his ear. "Make a wish…"

His mouth parted, words were formed and then, then he was no more.

"Wishing is for fools, woman", the devil said from the shadows.

"Yes, I know… Vegeta"

* * *

><p>. "…<em>and it will carry it on its wings to the heavens above."<em>

Author's note: This story is complete so I'll be updating it daily. The timeline is jumbled but I promise it all comes together at the end… ;). Reviews would be nice… so come on, press that button!.


	2. Like a moth to a flame

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

**Wishing well**

_Chapter 2:_

A yellow summer dress, a heart warming laugh and a pair of the bluest eyes, were enough to seal her fate.

It had been inevitable.

She had something about her that was begging to be defiled, and he wasn't one to miss the shot when the scent of blood was in the air.

He bided his time, getting to know her without knowing her at all. Watching from the shadows, cloaked in the deepest nights.

She was an intangible dream. A splash of colour in his monochromatic life. Creamy skin, taut curves and all woman.

And although it was he the one who was attracted to her like a moth to a flame. It was she who was going to get horribly burned.

."…_What she is today is but a tiny mirror...  
>...of the transformation that is yet to come.".<em>

_Review? =)_


	3. Sex & loathing

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

**Wishing well**

_Chapter 3:_

In the end she always had his (_ownership)_ name (_bruised)_ branded to her skin.

Along her spine, between her breasts, inside her thighs, her soul, her mind.

Sex with him was a sweet, fiery (_painful)_ pleasure.

Entire universes were created and pulled apart with every thrust, moan, clash of teeth.

Electric charges sparked, atoms fused, and cells divided and mashed together until all that was left was a (_sad)_ beautiful mess.

She always hated (_herself)_ him afterwards.

And yet… yet there she remained, tangled in his arms, in the roots of deceit.

"…_All I know is that you love me… in my dreams."_

_Review? =)_

_Thanks for all the story/author alerts ... And thanks to **preciousjade76**_.

I'm really happy about the number of hits on this story, but I would love to read your opinions... so please leave a review, even if it's to tell me that this sucks!


	4. Dark intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

**Wishing well**

_Chapter 4:_

They didn't understand, the lowly bunch of them insects.

Always around, trying to touch what was his.

Invading his world, his hunting grounds.

And she…She was mocking him; he could see it in her eyes.

She knew he was watching and she dared taunt him still.

Silly, silly butterfly. Fluttering too close to hell fire.

She was going to bat her wings and set her world on fire.

"…_dream a little bit longer…_

_in the shadows brews a storm."_

_Review? =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lassador:<strong> lol, thanks for your review... These are purposely jumbled, but I'd like to think that in the end it all comes together, thou I also like the idea of the reader's imagination flowing and speculating with the plot based on these drabbles... I keep much unsaid just because of that.

**Cara2010:** Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying this.

**Hmrtaylor:** I'm really happy about your review, that's exactly what I was aiming for when I wrote this short story.

**Cookii:** I understand where you are coming from, so thanks a billion for taking the time to leave a review; I really appreciate it, and I hope you continue with the addiction =) !


	5. Catch a wish

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

A/N: The quoute at the end is by Mevlana Rumi

**Wishing well**

_Catch a wish:_

She was drowning.

And she was happy.

The lack of air burned her lungs, and a smile was stretched widely across her face.

It was so beautiful.

A surreal myriad of bubbles and coins all around her.

She was dying.

She was dying, and she was free.

She was so, so close, and then… then it was over.

Strong hands pulling at her, soft lips over hers, breathing life, love, hate into her.

A frown was on his face, and he looked livid.

She just stared at him, numb.

And all of the sudden she was crushed to his chest.

And she could feel it: The frantic beating of his heart. The slight tremors rocking his unmovable frame.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to catch a wish."

And she did.

"_There is no real certainty until you burn…_

_If you wish for it… sit down in the fire."_

_Review? =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lassador:<strong> definitely a killer... and a target on sight... but whether the intention is to kill or not is up in the air. ;) Thanks for the review!


	6. Set me on fire

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

**Wishing well**

_Set me on fire:_

They called it a miracle. Told her she should count herself lucky.

She couldn't see how.

Staring at the emptiness ahead, one giant heap of nothing where once where the dreams, joys and tears of a family… her family.

She just couldn't.

The orange glow of the flames still danced across her face, seared into her memory, deep in her soul. She could feel the heat; taste the bitter ashes in the wind.

She was rooted to the spot, slowly burning to the ground.

And then he came. A perfect stranger in the night.

And he too was burning; she could see it in his eyes.

He just stood beside her, and when the fire inside had ebbed into lukewarm embers, he whispered one word set her on fire again.

"_Revenge_."

"… _and the devil _

_always comes to collect."_

_Review? =)... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed too! _

_*Shamelessly self-advertising* If you liked this, check out _**_Spark of Blue_**_, _**_Drabbles from Mirai time_**_ and _**_Dangerous Liaisons_**_ ;) I could do with your opinion to improve my writing._

* * *

><p><strong>Lassador: <strong>...Something like that!. Thanks for your reviews, seriously, they made my day.


	7. Bang, bang

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

**Wishing well**

_Bang, bang:_

One, two, three scarlet droops falling to the floor.

"_Oh my god, oh my god."_

Four, five, six, seven more.

"_Oh my god, oh my god."_

The puddle grows and grows and grows.

"_Oh my god, oh my god."_

Fingers go slack; the gun hits the ground.

"… _Bang… bang_

_my baby shot me down."_

_._

_Review? =)... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed too! _

_*Shamelessly self-advertising* If you liked this, check out _**_Spark of Blue_**_, _**_Drabbles from Mirai time_**_ and _**_Dangerous Liaisons_**_ ;) I could do with your opinion to improve my writing._

* * *

><p>Thanks to <strong>A Sailor's life for me<strong>, and **Lassador** for your reviews... Also thanks to **Preciousjade79** for the shout out to this in the private message.


	8. Goodbye Bulma

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

**Wishing well**

_Goodbye Bulma:_

The fist time was like walking a dream. High on emotions and unnamed wants.

And he had strung her along.

Like one big predator with its cub; he toyed with their prey and let her finish the show.

Her pulse had been steady, never before had she been so sure.

And then she woke up.

And it was a nightmare.

Dull eyes staring accusingly, a scarlet river flowing below, and the life of one man crushed beneath her boots.

She felt something brew in the pit of her stomach, next thing she knew she was hunched over the curb.

And as she purged all the sins from her body, she could taste it bitter at the back of her throat.

What was left of her humanity was now mixing with the sewer's flow.

From the sidelines he watched it, content to see it go.

_"...Some monsters are made,_

_some others are born..."_

_._

_Review? =)... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed too! _

_*Shamelessly self-advertising* If you liked this, check out _**_Spark of Blue_**_, _**_Drabbles from Mirai time_**_ and _**_Dangerous Liaisons_**_ ;) I could do with your opinion to improve my writing._

* * *

><p><strong>Lassador:<strong> =) I love it too.

**Hmrtaylor:** Thanks for your review. You managed to catch unto the underlining theme to these drabbles, maybe in the final chapters it'll be clearer, but I'm really glad you already got that feeling from what's been posted.

**Asailor'slifeforme:** I'm sorry I didn't reply earlier. Thank you so much for such kind words and taking the time to review this story, you've got no idea how much you flattered me, so again, thank you!.


	9. While you were sleeping

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

**Wishing well**

_While you were sleeping:_

She laid (_spent)_ sprawled over black satin sheets, a magnificent sight of ivory skin and sculpted features bathed in moonlight and caressed by the warmth of a nearby fire.

He was naked above the windowsill; eyes closed against (_her)_ the element as he let them have their way with him.

The biting cold of the november night a welcome (_soothing)_ distraction for his burning (soul) skin.

A storm was brewing in the (_room)_ horizon, the smell of ozone and rain heavy in the air.

He felt it in his bones, in the subtle prickling of the little hairs at the back of his neck.

The end (_?)_ was near.

A (_bittersweet)_ half smile broke in his face.

He was (_not)_ ready to face it, whichever hand destiny had stacked up to deal him. (_Love?)_

With thoughts of victory dancing in his mind he made his way towards (_salvation/damnation/fate_)her.

Feeling the sleeping (_goddess)_ minx curl around him, he knew, right at that moment, imbibed in her (_essence)_ scent, lost in all that was her, that nothing really mattered anymore, whatever happened he had already (_lost)_ won.

"…_It can sneak around fortified walls, and frozen souls_

_this disease called love…"_

_._

_Review? =)... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed too! _

_*Shamelessly self-advertising* If you liked this, check out _**_Spark of Blue_**_, _**_Drabbles from Mirai time_**_ and _**_Dangerous Liaisons_**_ ;) I could do with your opinion to improve my writing._

* * *

><p><strong>Lassador: <strong>Thanks for reviewing! Sometimes it's not intentional, but my writing does come off with a rhyme to it... I don't particularly like it, but it fits the mood for the story.


	10. The room

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

**Wishing well**

_The room:_

An open door calls to her.

The light that escapes from inside a beacon for forbidden wants.

It's an enigma, a mystery.

She would do good to stay away.

But like Pandora she can't resist it.

And so she steps inside.

And there it is, glaring from the walls. A myriad of frozen fragments of another life.

Immortalized for forever in glossy black and white.

The room speaks of a story, about a devil, about a man.

It reflects an obsession and spells a thousand lies.

In the centre of it all a woman, that lost everything she ever had.

And in the darkness a pair of onyx eyes belonging to the monster that took it all away.

"_...Some truths are best kept hidden_

_but they always come out…"_

_._

_Review? =)... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed too! _

_*Shamelessly self-advertising* If you liked this, check out _**_Spark of Blue_**_, _**_Drabbles from Mirai time_**_ and _**_Dangerous Liaisons_**_ ;) I could do with your opinion to improve my writing._

* * *

><p><strong>Lassador: <strong>Lol, Thanks for reviewing! =)


	11. Maybe in another life

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

**Wishing well**

_Maybe in another life:_

"You did this!" she accuses, one giant mess of trembling limbs and watery eyes.

She's been repeating it with every fallen tear, with every breath, with every beat.

And he just stays silent and watches her slowly fall apart.

His eyes are soft and filled with pain, but it's not the wound in his stomach what aches.

It's something else, something deep.

Even thou it absolutely petrifies him, he looks like he is waiting for it, for that magic question that could set them both free.

And then it comes, in a chocked breath right as her voice breaks.

"Why?"

He hears her and he smiles.

It just further breaks her heart.

It's beautiful and it's the first time he gives her that.

"I knew you would forgive me no matter what."

Blood rushes in her ears and pure all-consuming rage boils inside, but when she tries to deny it she realizes that she can't.

"I wanted you to love me…

… it was the only way."

The fight leaves her body, there's so much she doesn't understand.

He sees right through her and knows there is no other way.

"I'm a monster and I love you, against nature and against myself."

He strips himself bare.

She stays still and forgets to breath.

It's a dream inside a nightmare she doesn't want to believe.

"Butterfly", he whispers, so many things hidden in a name. "I always knew this would end bloody and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Finally she understands.

She loves him and he loves her.

She loves him and he loves her, and he is going to die.

She falls to her knees, the weight of that truth pulling her down.

And he is there to catch her one last time.

He wipes at her tears, but they flow unabated, and so he kisses them away.

It's bittersweet and desperate and it tastes of goodbyes.

Time is running out, life and death are never fair.

The devil looks at his fallen angel and commands one final act.

"Do it."

"I can't."

One rough hand caresses her cheek and makes blue and black clash.

"You must Butterfly, you owe us that."

This time she can't deny him. She clutches at him like a lifeline, and in a whisper of a voice she says the words that would end it all.

"Make a wish."

He does and now she is the one to smile. A taut pull of muscles that reads heavily of regret framed by ever flowing silver trails.

"Wishing is for fools, Vegeta." She echoes a fragment of a not so distant life.

He chuckles tiredly, the irony of the situation is not something that he can escape.

"Then I'm a fool Butterfly, that wish is all I have."

She pulls him close at that, and when she talks there's a world of sorrow in a name.

"Bulma, not Butterfly, you can have her too if you want."

His eyes widen and he laughs, one silent tear getting lost in her hair.

"Maybe in another life," he tells her, and so he dies in her arms.

"…_In the end  
>there's always so little time…"<em>

_._

_Review? =)... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed too! _

_*Shamelessly self-advertising* If you liked this, check out _**_Spark of Blue_**_, _**_Drabbles from Mirai time_**_ and _**_Dangerous Liaisons_**_ ;) I could do with your opinion to improve my writing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you've got any doubts about where this ties up, the timeline for this chapter is right after Chapter 7.

**Preciousjade76: **Thanks ! =)


	12. Live on

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly Bulma and Vegeta aren't mine either.

Warning: This story is dark and deals with adult content, heed the rating.

**Wishing well**

_Live on:_

_It's fitting that everything ends where it began…_

"_Forgive me…"_

"Drowning victim, female, late twenties."

_The world flashes yellow, grey and white._

"Charge!"

_She can feel them all around her, but she doesn't care._

"Up to 300, Again."

_The inviting darkness is all she wants._

"We are losing her!"

_Just a little bit longer and she'll be by his side._

"She's flat lining."

_Finally, finally the world is swallowed by the black._

…

But we not always get what we want.

Blue eyes open again to the light.

There's a woman there, and she is talking.

She does not listen; all she thinks about is that it's not fair.

The woman keeps on going, and at that moment she hates her with all her might.

There is a sickly smile on her face as the sound of rapid beats fills the air.

"Thu thum , thu thum, thu thum."

They gain volume as she comes to life.

Everything changes.

And breaking from down under water she is happy when she cries.

"I'm pregnant."

"_Make a wish…  
>Live on."<em>

. "_Whishes are always granted… ._

_. In the order they are made…" ._

_._

_Review? =)... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed too! _

_*Shamelessly self-advertising* If you liked this, check out _**_Spark of Blue_**_, _**_Drabbles from Mirai time_**_ and _**_Dangerous Liaisons_**_ ;) I could do with your opinion to improve my writing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, this is the last chapter... so it would be nice to get some reviews from the people who added this to their favourites and subscribed to the updates too. I always forget to thank you guys, so here it goes: THANK YOU!.  
>I know much was left to the reader's imagination, and that's the reason why I'm really interested in knowing what was your take on this. Tomorrow I will post a short outline of my perspective of the story, to clear out any doubts.<p>

**A/N 2:** The series in a chronological order... 2- 4- 6- 8- 3- 5- 1- 9- 10- 7- 11- 12.-

**Lassador: **Lo sé, me dolió hacerlo, pero tenía que pasar. Gracias por la reseña!


End file.
